I Didn't Know
by Phyren Ice
Summary: Emma mistakenly turns Regina back into a six year old, giving the savior a glance at what hardships her wife had endured at the hands of her mother. Swan Queen Week Day 4 entry: Kid!Swan Queen.


**AN: **Swan Queen Week Day 4: Kid!Swan Queen (fanfic entry). Okay, somehow this little thing I did for sqw got way out of hand with 5k words! I felt it was too long to post on my tumblr so I decided to put it on here. All errors are mine as I literally wrote this in between work shifts.

**Warning: **child abuse indicated/mentioned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did!

* * *

Emma was sure Regina was asleep when she snuck out of their bedroom and tiptoed down the stairs to the living room. She quietly opened the locked cabinet and retrieved Cora's spell book before she thumbed through the pages and paused on the spell she wanted. Creeping over to the mirror, she glanced behind her to ensure she was still alone before she blew a soft breath across the illustrated image and watched as the magic danced off the paper and floated to the mirror. The swirl of ink touched the surface of the looking glass before it bounced off, heading back towards a surprised Emma as she ducked out of its way.

"Emma, what are you doing up so…," Regina started before the magic hit her square in the face as she accidentally inhaled it.

Cora's book fell from Emma's hands as she cupped her mouth in shock. "Oh no."

Brown eyes narrowed before she asked in a clipped tone. "What spell did I just inhale, Miss Swan?"

"Okay, I deserve to be called by my old formal name. Uh, it was a youth spell."

"Emma!"

"I know, I know, but we spent the better half of today talking about Henry growing up and you showed me his baby pictures as you reminisced what he was like, it just…it made me want to see it for myself so I had this idea of putting a spell on the mirror to make it like a TV where I could watch him growing up, like home movies," Emma quickly explained as she retrieved the book from the floor. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know it was going to bounce off the mirror like that."

"Your heart is in the right place, but I don't know where the hell your head is sometimes," Regina chided. "How many times do I have to remind you that all magic…"

"Comes with a price, I know," Emma finished before she eyed the brunette. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel any different?"

"I'm alright for now; let me see what spell you used," Regina said as she snatched the book from Emma's grip.

Emma watched as the brunette's eyes widened before she glanced to the clock and blew out a frustrated breath.

"It's almost midnight," Regina stated.

"Okay? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before she glared at her wife. "You're lucky that tomorrow is Sunday or else you'd be explaining why the mayor isn't showing up at work. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson to never use magic without consulting with me first."

"Oh no, I poisoned you, didn't I? Oh God, what did I do to you?" Emma panicked as she glanced down at the spell and reread it, finding a small print along the bottom that indicated that the spell would last for twenty-four hours.

"Who would've thought spells had disclaimers," Emma snorted before a light tug to her tank top startled her.

Looking down, she was surprised to see a young girl that was staring up at her with very familiar brown eyes.

"Regina?"

"Pardon me, but I appear to be lost. Can you help me find my mother?"

Emma felt her jaw go slack at the proper language that spewed out from such a young person before she finally comprehended what the magic had done to her wife.

She took in the dark ringlets of hair that tumbled over the girl's shoulders and the beautiful features that could only belong to Regina, but what caught her attention more than anything else was the thick, raised scab that adorned the little girl's upper lip. She had never asked Regina how she had received the scar that marred her face.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six years old. Please, mother will be upset with me if I don't return home," Regina pleaded.

Emma bent down to be eye level with the girl and smiled. "You don't have to worry about your mother, Regina. You'll be here with me for the time being, okay?"

Moisture suddenly filled the young girl's eyes. "Mother abandoned me?"

"No, she just umm…she had to visit the king and she left you with me because you're so far from home. This land is very different and she wanted to make sure you were taken care of by someone who knew the land."

Regina swiped at her eyes and managed to put on a brave face. "I feel like I should know your name, like we've met before, but I can't seem to recall when."

"My name is Emma, and we have met before."

"You have a lovely home, Emma."

"Thank you," she answered before she realized the girl was swimming in grown up Regina's silk pajamas. "How about we get you better-fitted clothes; I'm sure Henry has something you can borrow."

"My father is here?" Regina asked as her eyes lit up.

"No, Henry is my son, but he's not home right now," Emma answered. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Regina went to follow after Emma, but she tripped over the baggy clothing and fell to the floor. Emma quickly ran back to her side and helped her up, only to jump back when the girl cried out.

"What is it? What hurts?" Emma asked as she reached out to check the girl for injuries.

"I'm alright," Regina quickly assured as she shrunk away to avoid Emma's touch.

"Maybe I should carry you upstairs, that way you don't trip again," Emma offered.

"No! No thank you, I can walk."

"I was only trying to help," Emma indicated before she started to head for the stairs.

Another thump was heard behind her and sure enough, the stubborn girl was on the ground once again. Realizing that this Regina was much smaller and easier to overpower, Emma decided to just scoop up the girl and carry her. The minute her arms enveloped the smaller body, she felt Regina go rigid in her embrace before soft cries whimpered out. It broke Emma's heart to hear such sounds, but she wanted to get the pint-sized Regina upstairs without her falling and breaking her neck.

Carrying her into the master bedroom, she gently set the girl down on the bed before she left the room for Henry's closet. Their twelve year old son was currently spending the night at his grandparent's house and Emma was silently thankful for the small reprieve at not having to answer Henry's rapid fire questions that he was sure to ask.

Finding an old pair of dinosaur pajamas that obviously wouldn't fit Henry anymore, Emma brought it back to her room only to find Regina sound asleep in the center of the bed, drowning in the over-sized pile of silk that she was clothed in. Turning on her bedside lamp, Emma looked upon the little girl with a mix of awe and wonderment. The idea of a daughter who would look just like Regina as a child filled Emma's heart with such a yearning that it physically hurt to know they would never be blessed with such a gift.

Regina stirred in her sleep before chocolate eyes blinked open and focused on the blonde.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me kid. How about we get you changed into something that fits better?"

Regina nodded as she rubbed her eyes sleepily before she slid to the edge of the mattress. Emma helped her stand up and the girl remained rooted to the spot as the blonde removed the layers of clothing. Bruises and scabs blemished the girl's olive-toned skin as more of it became exposed. Faint lines crisscrossed Regina's back and Emma sucked in a sharp breath before she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to calm down and remember that there was no point in plotting someone's murder when they were already dead.

"Are you upset with me, Emma?"

"No, God no, Regina. You didn't do anything wrong," Emma reassured before she quickly dressed the girl. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Mother would never allow that. Only good children deserve to be coddled and according to mother, father already coddles me too much," Regina explained.

"Well, I feel you deserved to be spoiled. Besides, I won't tell your mother that you were _coddled_."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Emma answered before she helped Regina back up into bed.

Turning out the light, Emma climbed into her side of the bed and sighed heavily. She missed her Regina and couldn't wait to get her back to tell her how much she loved her and how sorry she was. Glancing over to the child beside her, Emma was saddened to see that Regina was curled up as far from Emma as possible, to the point that she was almost hanging off the edge of the mattress. Seeing the evident abuse that littered Regina's body, Emma couldn't help but understand the girl's need to keep people at a distance. She had pulled the same maneuver herself when she had a few bad foster homes that reminded her that she was nothing but a paycheck.

Turning her body to face Regina, Emma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A scream tore through the night air and Emma bolted upright, glancing in confusion at the screaming child beside her before she remembered that she had accidentally turned her wife into a six year old child. Adult Regina suffered from nightmares as well, but she managed to keep it to a muffled sob or whimper, whereas mini Regina screamed at the top of her lungs as tears poured down her face.

"Regina, it's okay," Emma consoled as she pulled the girl into her arms and held her. "It's just a dream, kid. It's a dream."

The screams stopped and the cries lessened as Regina slowly woke up. Lifting her head, she realized she was in Emma's arms and she quickly scampered backwards until she reached the foot of the bed.

"I'm s-sorry; I didn't mean to do that," Regina stammered as she curled her body up into a tight ball.

Emma sat up and leaned forward before she gently cupped Regina's face, ignoring the flinch that her touch created. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Please don't tell mother."

Emma's heart broke at how damaged her wife really was. She knew Regina was abused at the hands of her cruel mother, but she never realized the extent of it.

Taking Regina's smaller hand into her own, she tugged the girl over and cradled her against her chest as her head tucked securely under Emma's chin. Regina's body remained stiff as Emma moved to bring them back down to the mattress and she realized with a saddened heart that the poor girl had probably never been held before.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Regina. You're safe here with me and your mother will never know, okay? I will always protect you."

Emma felt Regina's small frame relax a little as a wet spot formed on her tank top that she was sure were from tears. Running her fingers through thick brunette curls, Emma stroked Regina's head in a soothing motion until she heard the girl's breathing even out as she finally succumbed to slumber.

"My poor Regina," Emma murmured before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up to a warm body snuggled against her side. She was surprised that child Regina was still asleep as adult Regina was usually up by the crack of dawn. Her cell phone buzzed on the night stand and she carefully retrieved it to see it was her mother indicating that they were stopping at Granny's before they arrived at the house with Henry.

Punching in a quick text that she was sure would stump Mary Margaret, Emma set the phone back on the end table before she shifted out from under Regina and quickly freshened up and got dressed. Seeing that Regina still hadn't woken up, she tucked the little girl in before she headed downstairs to await her parent's arrival.

After putting a pot of coffee on, Emma heard her son open the front door followed by his footsteps pounding through the foyer until he reached her side and hugged her.

"Hi Ma," Henry greeted. "We brought breakfast from Granny's. Gramps ordered you and Mom's usual."

Mary Margaret made her way over to Emma's side and pecked her cheek before she handed a shopping bag over. "Where's Regina? And why did I stop at a store for clothing that would fit a six year old girl?"

"You'll see," Emma offered as an answer. "Coffee should be ready soon so go ahead and start eating. I'll be back in a few."

David, Mary Margaret, and Henry watched in confusion as Emma left the room before they returned to the task of setting out breakfast.

Emma quietly entered the bedroom to find Regina was already up as she nervously looked around.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to leave the room without your permission," Regina indicated as she fidgeted with her dinosaur pajamas.

Emma frowned at Regina's statement before she shook it off and brought the shopping bag over to the bed.

"I got some clothes for you. My mother went a little shopping crazy so you can pick out whichever outfit you'd like to wear for today," Emma said as she dumped the contents out.

Regina delicately fingered the material of the five dresses sprawled out before her until she grabbed the teal blue one and smiled.

"May I wear this one?"

"Of course, but let's get you cleaned up first. I suppose you don't know what a toilet or a shower is because you're not from this land," Emma realized as she guided Regina to the master bathroom. "This should be interesting."

Twenty minutes later Emma made her way down the stairs with a shy Regina trailing behind her. She paused in the archway of the dining room as her son and parents looked over with inquisitive expressions.

"Sorry we're late for breakfast, but I didn't realize how difficult explaining all the workings of indoor plumbing would be," Emma indicated as Regina clung to the back of her shirt, still hidden from everyone's view.

"Emma, what is going on and where is Regina?" Mary Margaret questioned.

A head full of brunette curls peeked around Emma's side and Mary Margaret gasped as she most likely recognized the unmistakable brown eyes that looked back at her. Emma reached behind her and pulled the girl to stand beside her so her family could take her all in.

"Here's the thing; I may have used magic and turned Regina back into a six year old girl," Emma confessed.

"Emma, what were you thinking?" David scolded as he watched Regina's eyes skitter between the three people she didn't recognize.

Henry remained mute at the table as Mary Margaret carefully approached the young Regina and knelt down in front of her.

"Hello, sweetheart. My name is Mary Margaret," she greeted.

Regina looked up at Emma for indication that it was safe to talk to the stranger.

"It's okay, Regina. These people are family," Emma clarified.

Mary Margaret reached out to brush the scab on Regina's lip but the girl recoiled from the touch.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, sweetie, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't infected," Mary Margaret offered before she glanced up at Emma with a concerned look.

"Mother said it will heal in due time, but the scar will remain as a souvenir to mind my manners," Regina piped up. "A lady always demonstrates good behavior and insolence will not be tolerated."

The room grew thick with silence as no one knew how to respond to what Regina had said. Emma could see the tears brimming in her son's eyes as he learned something about his mother that he probably had never realized had happened to her as a child.

"You mother hurt you?" Henry asked in a small voice.

"Henry, why don't you show Regina what a television is," David suggested as he quickly changed the subject.

"Sure," Henry said solemnly before he approached his shrunken mother.

"Henry? As in Emma's son?" Regina questioned.

"That's right," he answered. "Come on, I'll show you something cool."

"Something cold you mean?" Regina corrected as she misunderstood him.

Henry paused before he realized what he said. "No cool, its slang for something unique, like magic."

Regina's eyes widened before she shrunk back against Emma and clung to her. "Mother uses magic. I don't like magic."

"No, not magic," Henry quickly backtracked. "I meant pictures; moving pictures."

"That sounds an awful lot like magic to me."

Emma brushed a hand down Regina's hair to get the girl's attention.

"No one is going to use magic on you, I promise. Go with Henry and I'll come get you in a few minutes," Emma instructed.

Emma watched as Regina reluctantly left the room with Henry before her parents surrounded her with questioning glares.

"What did you do?" David inquired.

"Why does she have a fresh scar as if it just happened yesterday?" Mary Margaret interrogated.

"It was an accident, I swear. She should turn back by to her old self at midnight," Emma answered. "As far as the scar, it seems like she is in the condition she would've been at that age. Apparently she received that scar when she was six, along with many other scars that I've noticed on adult Regina's body over the years."

"Other scars? Emma, how abused is she?" David asked in concern.

"It's bad; her back, arms, legs…bruises and lash marks and scabs are all over the place."

"I knew Cora was cruel, especially given she was a heartless woman, but I didn't know Regina had suffered such a terrible childhood at her hands," Mary Margaret sobbed as she fought back tears. "She never even had a chance and I made it worse by telling her mother about Daniel."

"Hey, that's all in the past," David gently reminded her. "How about we give this six year old Regina the best day ever, even if adult Regina doesn't remember it?"

"That's not such a bad idea," Emma agreed.

"And I know the first place we should go; the playground. That child in the other room has never experienced the joy of a swing before," Mary Margaret enlightened.

"The playground it is then, after I get her to eat breakfast," Emma said before her stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess I should eat too."

* * *

Squeals of laughter rang through the air as David pushed Regina on the swing. The young girl was nervous about trying it out until she saw Henry use it and decided it was safe enough to give it a go. Emma used her cell phone to snap pictures of Regina as she swung higher and higher into the air.

"If only people saw this side of her," Emma murmured as she stood beside her mother. "They would never call her evil again."

"Regina! Come try out the slide!" Henry called out.

David helped slow her down before Regina jumped off the swing and ran to Emma's side.

"Did you see how high I was, Emma? It was exhilarating!" Regina cheered before she ran over to join Henry and David at the slide.

"Exhilarating?" Emma repeated. "What six year old uses that word in their vocabulary?"

"A six year old that is being conditioned to become queen," Mary Margaret answered in a sad voice.

Emma clenched her teeth in anger as she turned to watch her family at the slide.

"Emma! Come join me!" Regina called out as she sat at the top of the slide. "I don't wish to go down alone."

The anger immediately dissipated from the blonde at the young girl's request and Emma quickly jogged over before she ascended the ladder and joined Regina at the top.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked as she seated herself behind the brunette.

"I admit I'm a bit frightened," Regina confessed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Emma hoisted the girl into her lap and Regina's skinny limbs stretched out on top of Emma's much longer legs. Wrapping one arm tightly around Regina's waist to hold her close, Emma pushed off with her free hand. Regina shrieked as they slid down until she realized it was over too quickly and frowned.

"I expected the ride to be much longer. May we go again?"

"We can go as many times as you like," Emma answered before they climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

After spending close to two hours at the park, the family decided to head over to Granny's for lunch. Considering Regina was in the company of Snow White and Prince Charming, along with their daughter who happened to be both the savior and sheriff, the family figured nobody would cause them any trouble at the diner.

As soon as they entered the establishment, Regina quickly hid herself between the three adults. The few people in the diner eyed the hiding girl until David scooped her up and held her tightly in his arms. Whether it was because he was a man or because he reminded her of her own father, Regina quickly took to David and preferred to be with him if not with Emma. Surprisingly, David took to the young Regina as well.

"I got you," David murmured as the terrified girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face.

Heading for a booth, David readjusted the girl before he slid all the way in with Regina seated in his lap. The situation would've been almost comical if it hadn't been for the fact that Regina was truly frightened as she quivered in David's embrace.

Emma slid into the booth beside her father as her mother and Henry sat across from them.

"Why are you so scared, Regina?" Emma asked in a soft voice.

"This land is strange and mother has eyes everywhere," Regina whimpered as she glanced at the other patrons in the diner. "Someone will tell her I was not behaving as a proper lady should."

David held Regina a little tighter as he protectively held her head against his collarbone. The fear rippled off of her in waves and the family did the best they could to make her understand she was safe until Ruby showed up to take their order.

"Hey guys! Oh, I didn't know you were in the babysitting business, David," Ruby teased as she looked at the girl in his lap. "I've never seen her before. Is she new in town?"

Regina moved enough to reveal her face and Ruby gasped as the pen dropped from her fingers.

"Is that Regina? Holy crap that is Regina, isn't it?"

"How do you know my name," Regina accused as she sounded like her older self. "Did my mother send you?"

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion. "No, Cora's dead."

"Ruby!" Emma scolded before she turned to Regina. "She didn't mean that, she meant to say she is dead to this land, as in banished."

"So mother did abandon me," Regina argued. "You told me I was in your care while she went to see the king. Did you lie to me?"

Emma sighed before she reached out and cupped the girl's face. "Your mother left you in my care until she can find a way to take you back home. She didn't want you to know that she was banished."

"What if I don't wish to return home?" Regina questioned in a small voice. "I want stay with you, and David and Mary Margaret and Henry."

"I think that can be arranged," Emma answered before Regina clambered out of David's lap and hugged her.

"Thank you, Emma. I promise to be well behaved in your care. You won't regret it."

"I know I won't," Emma murmured as she squeezed the girl tightly.

* * *

After lunch, Mary Margaret suggested they go to the horse stable. As soon as they pulled up and exited the car, a huge grin spread across Regina's face before she practically ran into the barn.

"She's an amazing horseback rider, but I haven't seen her near a horse since we came here to this land," Mary Margaret explained as Regina ran from stall to stall to greet the horses. "It was a guess that she would enjoy coming here."

"Maybe I should get her to start riding again, "Emma suggested. "I'll tell her I want to learn as a ruse to get her here."

Regina ran up to Emma and smiled.

"May we go riding today?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to ride in a dress, kid," Emma indicated as she pointed to the girl's clothing. "But how about we come back tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much," Regina replied before she ran off to join Henry by his horse.

"A part of me wishes I could keep her this age," Emma confessed. "I'd give anything to have a little girl just like her."

"Well, you never know. One day you might decide to add a new member to your family," Mary Margaret murmured. "True love's magic is very powerful."

"Yeah, sure Mom," Emma scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "How many times have you seen true love's magic create a child?"

Mary Margaret tilted her head in thought before she answered, "Four, no wait…five times."

Emma's jaw unhinged in shock as her mother walked away chuckling.

* * *

After watching Regina engorge herself with the pizza they ordered for dinner, Mary Margaret and David decided to take their leave and head home. Regina seemed reluctant to say goodbye until David promised to return the next day. With a final hug to the little girl, the couple finally left the house.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Ma. I'm beat," Henry stated before he yawned. "Goodnight."

Emma watched as her son practically dragged himself up the stairs and laughed.

"I think you wore the poor kid out," Emma whispered to Regina.

"I'm quite exhausted myself. May we go to bed too?"

"Of course," Emma answered before she followed the young brunette up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Digging around Regina's pajama drawer, Emma found sleepwear that would easily slip over the girl's body without being too bulky. She figured if Regina did change back after midnight, the dinosaur pajamas would surely rip apart and she'd end up being pummeled to death in her sleep by an angry, naked brunette.

"Put this one on," Emma instructed as she laid out the silky nightgown.

Regina didn't even question it as she slipped the material over her head and climbed into bed. Emma quickly changed into her usual tank top and shorts before slipping under the sheets and pulling the brunette into her side.

"Goodnight, Regina, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina mumbled sleepily before she quickly dozed off.

* * *

Emma immediately noticed the change when the body beside her stretched in her sleep. Her eyes popped open and she was greeted by the wonderful sight of her wife back to her normal, adult size.

"Regina? Are you awake?"

The brunette groaned before she mumbled, "You're in so much trouble, Emma Swan."

"Mills; Emma Swan-Mills," Emma corrected as a grin broke out across her face. "Do you remember anything?"

"You mean aside from you doing magic and bewitching me?"

Emma chuckled before she poked Regina's ribcage. "I meant, do you remember being a kid or anything from the past twenty-four hours?"

Regina lifted her head and frowned. "No, actually I don't. The last thing I remember is being in the living room with you and then you waking me up just now. Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing."

"You were a perfectly, well-behaved child."

"I guess I didn't inhale enough magic to become the infant I expected I would. How old did I end up being?"

"Six," Emma answered before she consciously reached out and traced Regina's scar.

"My lip was still healing, wasn't it?" Regina questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

Emma couldn't stop the single tear that rolled from the corner of her eye. "I didn't know."

"How could you? I never told anyone the extent of my mother's abuse," Regina indicated before she brushed the tear from Emma's face.

"Well, we weren't sure if you'd remember or not, but we did everything we could to give you the best day ever."

"We?"

"Henry and my parents were with us all day. You really clung to David," Emma revealed with a chuckle.

Regina groaned as she dropped her head on Emma's chest. "How humiliating."

"Don't worry; we got pictures."

Regina's head popped back up before she narrowed her eyes. "You took pictures of me as a child?!"

"Yup. You were absolutely adorable. I only wish we could have a daughter just like you."

Regina inhaled sharply before she whispered, "You would want a daughter…just like me?"

Emma nodded before she reiterated, "Just like you."

Regina leaned up and pressed her lips against Emma's before she murmured, "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Always, Regina…always."


End file.
